


Clothes

by 9r7g5h



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: He'd ruined her clothes, and so had to get her some new ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

"I'm really, really sorry Tear."

"Luke, that's enough."

Luke couldn't help but wince as Tear's frustrated glare turned to meet his apologetic stare before she continued on, though his fear for her anger was lessoned by the guilt that shot through him as they walked. The sound of her bare feet hitting the stone walkways became audible in the moment of silence, her wet, ruined shoes dangling from her hand. Watching as she carefully stepped around a pile of dirt that had appeared in her path, her dripping dress clinging to her, it was with an unhappy sigh that he hurried to follow after.

In all honesty, it really had been an accident.

After what had started out as a pretty normal morning in Grand Chokma that consisted of Natalia almost killing them all with her food and Anise having to step in at the last minute to keep then all from having food poisoning, the group had decided to take advantage of the relative calm they had been experiencing for the past few weeks and go their separate ways for the day, each with their own list of things to buy and places to see. Although there had been more than a few times that they had found themselves spending time in the floating capital, there had been very little of it that they had been able to just devote to sightseeing and exploring, a fact that had greatly disappointed those not familiar with the city in the past. However, with nothing more pressing then awaiting the messenger he had sent off earlier in the week to return, Jade had declared, for both their satisfaction and his sanity, that no harm would come from a bit of time off. So, with the reminder to at least stay in pairs should trouble arise, the team had been released into the city.

Of course, it went without saying that, as soon as the party had split up into their respective groups, Luke had quickly fallen into step with the formerly cold melodist, his excitement at finally getting to see the entire city driving away the slight awkwardness that had developed between them at the thought of being alone to explore together. And, for the most part, things had stayed that way. The day had passed quickly as the two of them darted from store to side street and back again, expertly weaving their way through the afternoon crowds. Except for one incident with a dog deciding that Mieu would make a delicious snack, their time together had been filled with waterfalls and laughter.

Until they came to the docks.

The sun had begun to set by the time they decided that they should begin to head back to the inn where they were staying, the night chill that rolled off the water as much of a factor as their grumbling stomachs, both of which only served to remind them that they had, in all the excitement, forgotten to stop for lunch. Heading back, it had been the sound of a boat horn and a desire of Mieu's to watch the ship dock that had led them to the port to watch as the shadowed silhouette glided to a halt. Extracting a promise from the cheagle that the inn would be their next and final stop after the docks, the three of them had settled in to wait and watch.

It was then that everything happened.

If one was to examine the events, they would find that, truthfully, the entire chain was one so outrageous that it was almost unbelievable, for the seemingly unrelated happenings had occurred at the perfect moment to start the stage for the world's personal comedy.

It had started with a yell. Although Tear had recognized the cry for what it was, which was merely a rough greeting between two sailors that had missed each other the last time they had been in port, Luke had automatically twisted to search for the source of the noise, his interest and worry peaked at the sound of the harsh noise. As he had turned, his foot had caught on pebble, sending it skittering towards the relatively calm ocean that moments before had been peacefully silent with a loud plop. It was this otherwise unmentionable noise that had drawn Tear's attention, for its sudden appearance had forced her mind to jump to two different but equally possible outcomes: either a harmless fish had jumped out of the water to catch a bug, or a monster had appeared. Although her mind pointed out that the former was much more likely than the later, her military training bade her to assess the situation and compose a possibility of danger, for while monsters were rarely seen this close to a city, with how much the world had been changing, there was no telling what they might or might not do. With that in mind, she had slid closer to the edge of the dock so she could peer into the water at a better angle. Finally, it was at that exact moment that Luke, having satisfied his curiosity, without looking, stepped back to stand once more in his original position only to find that it had been occupied by the soldier, who was then sent falling head first into the bay.

Although she had brushed the smiles of the sailors who had pulled her out and the laughter of those near enough to have seen the incident with a smile and chuckle of her own, Luke knew Tear well enough by now to know that, without a doubt, she was pissed. And so had begun the apologizing, which had lasted the entire time they had been walking back to the inn.

Quickening his steps so that he reached the entrance before her, Luke sheepishly held the door open for her as she passed, his desire to meet her gaze and apologize one last time finally winning out over his fear of her anger. Surprisingly, where on Anise or Natalia a scowl would have still lived, a slight, almost bemused smile painted her lips as she paused at his side, her hand coming to rest lightly on his arms as she spoke. "It really is alright, Luke. It was an accident, so you don't have to feel so guilty. It's nothing a bath and a change of clothes can't fix."

"I can't help it," Luke said with a slight shrug as he ushered her into the main room, his eyes darting around as he looked for sign of their friends. "It's my fault that your dress got ruined in the first place, and-"

"You idiot," Tear cut him off fondly as they began their way up the stairs that would lead them to their rooms. "While it was partially your fault for not looking, I am also to blame for not being more aware of my surroundings. So let's just drop it, okay?"

Sighing, Luke rubbed at the back of his head, ruffling his hair as she finished entering the building. "At least let me find you something to wear. Your other dress was ripped, right?"

Not that he really needed to ask- it had been protecting him that her dress had ripped, the monster's claws catching the skirt and shredding it with ease. Her skin had been easy to fix, a simple hummed tune as he and Guy had finished off the monster, but the dress itself had been deemed irreparable.

Leaving the wet one covering her her only other option.

"Alright," Tear finally agreed, leaving him behind as she headed towards the rooms set off for their group. "But nothing Anise would approve of."

Leaving him with a laugh as she shut the door behind her to start getting clean.

*~*

Stepping out of the shower, Tear was not surprised to find that Luke had kept his promise to find her something to wear, for during the time the two of them had been traveling together, Luke had proven himself adapt at fulfilling his word. However, taking in the sight of the familiar white pants and black tee he had left for her, a slight blush stained her cheeks as she began to dress in his clothes, the soft cloth that smelt of him encasing her in a comforting warmth.

She had just pulled on the shirt when a knock came at the door, Luke's popping in when she gave him the ok.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find anything else," Luke said sheepishly, rubbing his head as he fully walked into the room. "But it…" his words fell silent as he looked at her, took in the sight of her wearing his clothes, his face quickly turning to match his hair. "It looks good on you," he finally finished, his voice half strangled.

For a long while the two of them just stood there, blushing, shifting, unable to fully meet each other's eyes, until Tear, desperate to end the silence, opened her mouth and took a few steps forward to close the distance between them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

The two teens froze as the familiar voice broke through their thoughts, sending them stumbling half a step away from the other as they twirled to meet their intruder, their faces blazing with heat as they found themselves lock in Jade's unwavering amused gaze.

"When I said amuse yourself," Jade continued, his eyes flashing with amusement, his voice teasing, "I certainly didn't mean this. Luke, what will your parents think?"

"Wha-? No, no, Jade, it's not what you think!" Flushing even deeper, Luke turned to hurry after Jade, who had walked away the moment his words had sunk in, leaving Tear alone.

Alone to laugh and shake her head, because Jade had been there when they had walked in, had seen Tear dripping wet and heard Luke's offer to get her new clothing, and clearly had been overlooked by Luke. Leaving him easy prey to the older man's teasing.

Shifting the shirt so it sat better on her, Tear glanced over at where her dress had been hung up- still dripping wet, meaning she would be in Luke's clothes for a while longer.

Not that she could truly complain, for they really were quite comfortable. If it wouldn't send Natalia and Anise into tizzies if they ever found out, she might have to steal them.


End file.
